


L.A.F.D

by Cubecubed



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Dabbing, F/F, I have no idea, I wrote this before that cat fic, there's not much romance other than implied so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubecubed/pseuds/Cubecubed
Summary: Yukina learns how to get hip and trendy with the kids on the internet. What's a dab?





	L.A.F.D

**Author's Note:**

> Some dab to remember, some dab to forget

The songs were executed perfectly - the bare minimum for Roselia's standards. Satisfied with their performance, the exhausted girls returned to the dressing room.

"Good work, everyone," said Yukina. Singing had tired out her throat, and she was sipping a glass of water to soothe it.

Lisa had brought out a box of her famous cookies. "I brought cookies to celebrate!"

As the five girls changed, ate and refreshed themselves, Yukina found herself pondering something. She had seen it before, but never knew what it meant.

Despite her exhaustion, Yukina's stern persona remained strong."Ako, I have a question. What was that pose you struck at the end?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Ako bent forward and tucked her face into her right elbow, her left arm asplay behind her.

"Yes. I've seen some of my classmates doing it."

"It's like... a victory pose, when you've done something that's really bwaaaaan!"

"I... think it's called a 'dab'..."

"Yes! What Rin-rin said." Ako puffed her chest out a small gesture of pride.

Yukina knew that the band's goal was to make it to the Future World Fes, the top of the top of the world's best musicians. To do so, they would need to show the entire world their skill, and to do so, they had to reach out to their target audience... a problem she had been turning in her head ever since Roselia's first song.

"So... Ako. This 'dabu', what does it convey?" Yukina's voice twitched with curiosity.

Ako's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?" She never expected Yukina to be this interested.

"The 'dabu', what feeling is it meant to convey?"

"It's super cool! Like, when you've done something really GWAAN or DOKAAAAAN and you want to acknowledge that you have done something really, really, /reeeaally/ cool!"

Rinko opened her phone. "Ah... I know another one... Let me... find it..."

As the three girls crowded around Rinko's phone, Lisa noticed Yukina resting her hand on her cheek, the same way she always did when she was thinking of something. It wasn't like her to show so much interest in something like this - but ever since the five of them got together, they had all changed in their own way. She smiled a little, happy that Yukina was beginning to open up to the others, and continued changing.

==

Lisa had turned her back on Yukina for precisely 17 seconds. In that time, Yukina had learnt a lot about the intricacies of recreational posing. Child stars, teenage singers, young adult guitarists - it seemed that the 'dab' held a certain youthful vigor throughout its posture; It was a symbol of a new generation.

"Do you think this situation is worthy of a 'dabu'?"

"Yukina-san, yes! Of course! You sang so well! Try it!"

"The audience, do you think they'll like it?"

"It's what all the cool kids are doing nowadays, I think I saw one of the Pastel*Palettes members do it too..."

==

17 seconds had passed.  
Lisa turned around.

Face to elbow, other arm asplay, body slightly bent. Yukina's eyes were squeezed shut as she attempted to express her wholehearted sentiments through the [Dabu]. Yukina had not changed out of her costume; Her dress, elegantly sewed by Rinko, glittered as Yukina dabbed with her mind, heart and body in unison. 

All this visual information was conveyed to Lisa's eyes under a fluorescent spotlight, but she could not comprehend what she saw.

"So~ Cool!" Ako's voice struck Lisa out of her trance.

"W-wait, what is Yukina doing?"

"She's dabbing!"

Throughout all of history, the golden ratio has played an important part in the development of everything. From the elegant spiral of a seashell to its presence in great works of art, the golden ratio, 1 to 1.618, has become emblematic of the idea of beauty. Standing in front of Lisa, statuesque, Yukina's ivory figure was shaped in a perfect golden rectangle, from the stance of her feet to the tip of her fingers.

And it was through this figure of purest beauty that Lisa found the feelings of love stirring in her chest. Amidst the feelings of weariness in her bones and second-hand embarassment, Lisa found love - Love at first dab.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before that cat fic. This is my first ever, official fanfic. I'm too tired to critique my old self right now.
> 
> I'm super hungry.


End file.
